Mortal Flaw
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: We make mistakes, it's only human nature. WCKD made mistakes too. Two Variables became a part of Group A - the only female Runner in the Maze, and a redhead who disguises herself as a boy so as not to stand out. But as events unfold, they begin to unravel WCKD's carefully laid plans, sending their intentions for the Gladers spiralling out of control. Newt/OC; Minho/OC.
1. The Girl

**Chapter One: The Girl**

* * *

 **A/N: So now that Death Cure is out, we are going through and revamping this story. This chapter is edited as of 23/01/18, and you'll begin to notice us uploading more chapters with revised content. Hopefully you all enjoy the rewrite as much as we do, we have a lot planned for the story! As always, feedback is great and would be much appreciated.**

* * *

Billie shielded her eyes from the harsh sunlight, her stomach knotting with anticipation at the familiar racket of the box coming up into the Glade. She crowded around the edge with the rest of the Gladers, curious as to what sort of greenie they were sending up this month. Her hazel eyes widened at the realisation that the newcomer was a girl. Her entire body stiffened, gaze doubting around at the others as if they would suddenly guess the secret she had been keeping the whole time.

It had been about two months since Billie had come up in the box. Her first realisation had been that she was surrounded by the curious faces of _boys_. So her instinct had been to grab a beanie and pretend to be one of them. They'd never once doubted her gender, mostly because she had never given them cause to. She worked just as hard as any of them, and generally kept in loose-fitting clothes to hide her curves. She didn't really know why she'd done it, she just hadn't wanted to be any different.

"It's a girl," Minho, Keeper of the Runners, announced as if any of them had any doubts. The girl in question was perhaps sixteen or seventeen, and when she slowly eased herself to her feet, it was clear that she was tall and willowy. She had big, doe-like brown eyes and long mousy brown hair. Billie supposed that she was pretty.

"Well spotted," Billie retorted, earning a few laughs from the boys closest to her.

"Where am I?" The girl asked, looking at the sea of faces with the same apprehension that every other greenie always had. They were always freaked at first, until they remembered their name and assimilated into the Glade. It could be very hard – Billie could recall her own panic upon entering the strange and hostile new world.

"You're in the Glade." Alby, their leader, stepped down into the box to help the new girl out. Billie restrained a scoff. Of course, trust everyone to behave like a perfect gentleman because suddenly there was a girl around. Boys were ridiculous. Once the girl set foot on the grass, Billie could see she was indeed tall.

"I'm Billie." She stepped forward to introduce herself, hoping that her eagerness to befriend the other girl didn't seem suspicious. She nudged Minho in the ribs, purely because he was standing beside her. "This is Minho."

The girl's brow creased into a frown. "I…I can't remember."

"It's okay," Alby assured her gently. Billie wondered if he had always been this way, so accommodating and accepting, so patient with the greenies although it was the same story every month. "It might take a few days."

"We haven't had a girl before," Minho informed her with a grin, making the girl look as troubled as Billie had felt upon making the same realisation. Unfortunately, it was too late for this greenie to hide what she was.

"Oh."

"Come on, we can show you around," Alby insisted, gesturing for the girl to follow him. "You'll get used to things around here. It can be a lot to take in."

Billie's excitement about the new arrival became lost in remembering that there were supplies in the box. Jumping down to rummage around with the boys, Billie pondered what this change in dynamic would mean. Should she come clean about her gender? Although she'd managed to hide the truth for months, she knew she couldn't do it forever. Perhaps the arrival of the new girl would make it a smooth reveal. At least, she hoped so.

* * *

Every time a greenie came into the Glade, there was a celebration. Generally, it involved lighting up the bonfire, playing music on various pots and pans, and of course the strong alcoholic concoction that was Gally's secret recipe. Billie couldn't say she minded – she was thrilled that there was another girl in the Glade now, but also wondered how to approach the topic considering she had been pretending to be a boy since her arrival two months ago.

She didn't know why she had decided it. But when she had seen that everyone else was male, she had made the most of the beanie she'd been wearing when she'd woken up. Hiding her chest had been the main problem – Billie was irritated that she was fairly well-endowed in that department, because it made it more difficult to keep her secret.

The boys also thought she was younger than she was, more like thirteen. Billie had only seen glimpses of her reflection in the water of the small lake in the woods, but she guessed that she was probably more like fifteen.

Billie did another series of flips around the fire. She didn't know where her acrobatic skill had come from, most likely only practise, but it was fun to show off when they got a greenie. She couldn't help but laugh, before glancing at Newt as he raised his eyebrows in her direction.

"Nice flips."

"Cheers, man." Due to seeming younger than she was, Billie was glad that she didn't have to pretend her voice was deeper. Her unisex name also meant that she didn't have to think up something on the spot when she'd emerged from the box. "You should give it a try."

"I would fall on my face." Newt grinned. He was a friendly shank, Alby's second-in-command. He had sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes, and was a good half foot taller than Billie at least – not that it was really difficult, considering she barely scraped five foot three. She guessed his age at around sixteen or seventeen.

Newt offered the bottle he was drinking from, and Billie took it, tilting her head back and taking a swig. She hadn't actively gotten involved in any drinking competitions since arriving at the Glade, but she had been more than happy to bear witness. The Gladers had immediately recognised she was tough despite her small size, and she'd been delegated the job of a Builder, under Gally.

"I always forget how strong it is." Newt peered down at the bottle as Billie pressed it back into his hands.

"Are you drunk, Newt?" she asked, folding her arms. "Do you need me to drag you to bed?"

"Never," Newt replied indignantly, but he appeared a bit unsteady on his feet. Billie sighed, all too used to think by now. She grabbed his arm and headed towards the Runners' hut. He followed her obediently, drawn along by her strong grip.

"Hopeless."

Once they were in the hut, Billie pushed him none too gently towards his bed. Newt flailed momentarily and tried to catch onto something, fingers brushing Billie's chest as he flopped awkwardly onto his bed. She scowled and fought the urge to wrap her arms around herself, her heart pounding in her chest. Had he felt her boobs? Did he know that she was a girl? She punched his arm hard, causing him to yelp.

"Bloody!"

"Careful, slinthead," Billie snapped, before turning and marching out of the Runners' hut. It seemed like Newt hadn't noticed anything amiss, but she couldn't be sure. Nonetheless, instead of heading back to the party, she headed for the Builders' hut. Sleep seemed like a good idea right now.

* * *

Georgia – because she remembered her name now – watched as some of the boys did flips around the fire, hooting and laughing. They had all been drinking some alcoholic concoction for the past few hours, which Georgia was not willing to try just yet. She felt awkward and out of place as she watched the others. She knew it was because she was the new outsider, but she wished at least one of them would have stayed around to make her feel welcome. Instead they all seemed engrossed in their drinking and games.

She got to her feet after she was done braiding her hair, glancing around before sighing heavily. Alby had shown her where she was to be sleeping and even though she wasn't tired, she figured she would feel more comfortable in her own company than sitting on the edge of the group as she watched all of them have fun. She made her way towards her hammock when she heard someone shout at her.

"Greenie, hey!" She glanced over at the almond-eyed boy whose name she believed to be Minho. He was watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Where you going?"

Georgia shrugged her shoulders. "For a walk."

"Stay and be social with us, greenie." Minho rolled his eyes at her before gesturing her over.

She paused for a moment before walking over to where the group of them were sitting. "So what do you do?"

"I run." He explained, though it wasn't as detailed as Georgia thought it would be.

She gave him a confused look. "You run...?"

"Through the maze." Minho gestured to the large Eastern doors that were now closed, but open during the day. "I'm the Keeper of the Runners."

"What do you think I'll end up doing?" She vaguely remembered Alby explaining each job, stating that becoming a Runner wasn't easy and that you had to be chosen to be one.

"Who knows? I reckon a med-jack or cook personally." Minho grinned, offering her his drink. Georgia glanced at it before taking a sip. If she wanted to fit in, she was going to have to start doing what they did sooner or later.

* * *

"So everyone has jobs?" Georgia questioned as she trailed after Billie, looking around the place with wide eyes. She didn't know how long it was going to take her to get used to the place, but she didn't want it to take forever. The redheaded kid had offered to show Georgia around the Glade, although Georgia had her own suspicions about Billie.

"Mmhmm. I'm a Builder." Billie told her, leading her over to where everyone was beginning to gather for lunch. Georgia ran a hand through her brown hair, pushing it from her eyes as she jogged to catch back up to Billie, having not noticed the other person walking so far ahead of her.

"What're the other jobs?"

"Med-jack, Bagger, Slicer...Runner..." Billie trailed off, counting out the jobs. Georgia raised an eyebrow. The last job had caught her attention. She couldn't remember much of anything before the Maze, but she knew she was active.

"Runner? What do they do?"

"Go into the Maze. They're the only ones who are allowed to." Billie explained to her, sitting down at the edge of the small clearing that everyone had gathered in. Georgia sat down beside her, a small frown tugging at her lips.

"Oh. Why is that?"

"To find a way out." Billie shrugged.

"But why are they the only ones allowed in?" Georgia crossed her legs, tugging her hair over her shoulder as she began to braid it, still looking around the place.

"There's stuff out there. Grievers." Billie answered vaguely. The younger kid didn't really seem to want to elaborate, no matter how much Georgia wanted answers. "Better not to go in there."

"I wonder what I'll do. I'm not overly strong." Georgia sighed heavily. She wanted nothing more than to fit in, but she wasn't sure that it was going to be overly easy, especially when she was apparently the only girl there. She'd already begun to acquire a lot of attention.

"You could cook. I'm small but I can still build." Billie suggested. Cook or med-jack were probably the things she would be best suited to. Georgia nodded, glancing at the 'boy' sitting beside her. She had noticed Billie's boobs under her shirt when she moved certain ways. It made sense that the boys were yet to notice, but she herself had boobs.

"So, they know you're hiding boobs under those baggy tops?"

Billie frowned. "What?"

"Well?" Georgia pressed, poking the other girl in the boob for good measure and to assure herself that she was right.

"Ouch!" Billie explained, prompting Georgia to grin in triumph. "Leave my boobs out of this. Okay, yes, I'm a girl. It's better they think I'm a boy."

Georgia was curious at that comment. She didn't see why it mattered. "Why's that?"

"They're all boys too." Billie pointed out to her. She glanced down at her chest, seeming suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Are they really that obvious?"

"To me, yes." Georgia shrugged. She was female. She of course was going to notice it more.

"Yours are smaller. Lucky." Billie scowled. It would've been easier for Georgia to fake being a boy than it was for her. "You could hide them if you wanted to pretend to be a boy."

"They already know I'm a girl." Georgia reminded her. "I won't say anything."

"I'll tell them eventually." Billie assured her with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Heard you gave Newt a nice bruise."

Billie looked up from the nail she was hammering in to see Gally, Keeper of the Builders, striding towards her. The two had never been overly close – although Billie worked with him, she found him to be a pain at times, especially when he had been the one to start up the 'Titch' nickname. Nonetheless, she put her hammer down momentarily.

"Hey, shank. Yeah, he nearly puked on me while he was drunk."

Billie hoped that she sounded casual. She wasn't about to admit to Gally what had really happened, because that would give away the truth of her identity.

"Gross." Gally wrinkled his noise.

"Exactly." Billie picked up another nail and started hammering it into place. Despite her small stature, she had proven time and again that she was strong. It also helped that she was able to easily clamber up to high places that bigger boys wouldn't have been able to perch on.

"So. What do you think about the greenie?" Gally asked.

Billie shrugged her shoulders, disinterested. "It's a girl."

"It's weird. Nice, but weird." Gally shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up and around. "Something prettier to look at."

Billie pulled a face. This was precisely the reason she had chosen to disguise herself as a boy, and kept up the act for a good two months since she'd come up. She had no desire to be leered at or objectified by the numerous boys of the Glade. She wanted to be treated like she belonged, not like she was alien.

"What? I reckon I have a chance with her." Gally sounded confident, and Billie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I doubt that," she muttered.

Gally frowned. "And why is that?"

"I reckon Minho or one of the other Runners." Billie knew that everyone wanted to be a Runner when they first came into the Glade. Everyone but her. She knew that she sucked when it came to running, and had no intention to volunteer herself to map out the Maze. But she did appreciate the work that the Runners did.

"How do you know that?" Gally raised his eyebrows.

"Coz she spends more time around them," Billie said. It was really a no-brainer. Then again, most of the guys in the Glade probably thought they had a chance with the only girl. Georgia was tall and slim with long legs, what was not to like?

"Still reckon I have a chance." Gally picked up a spare hammer and started to get to work.

Billie grinned. "If you say so."


	2. The Secret

**Chapter Two: The Secret**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! If you read the author's note from the previous chapter, you'd know we've been working hard on revamping this fic. Hopefully we still have some readers out there, either old or new. Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

"This is gross." Gally scowled as he swallowed another mouthful of food. Georgia had only been in the Glade for a few days, and everyone knew she was trying her hardest work and fit in, but Gally especially had been making it hard for her.

Georgia glanced over at him as she heard him complaining about the food yet again. It wasn't just her that was cooking, and she had to admit she wasn't the best, but she definitely wasn't the worst. She watched as he tipped it onto the ground, "Are you always so ungrateful?"

"It's not even edible." Gally rolled his eyes, turning his back to her.

"No one else is complaining." Georgia snapped at him, her patience beginning to wear thin.

"No one else has the balls, maybe." Gally rolled his eyes, spluttering as she grabbed a bowl and shoved it in his face before stalking off.

Minho watched the encounter, trailing after the brunette as she stomped through the grass. "Georgia?"

"What?" She snarled at him as she turned to face him, her expression softening slightly when she realised who was speaking to her.

"What's up?" Minho queried, not wanting to press his luck with her. He hadn't expected females to be so moody.

"I literally suck at everything here in the Glade." She sighed heavily. Her shoulders sagging in defeat.

Minho rubbed her shoulder. "You haven't tried everything."

'All but three things." She reminded him. She was still yet to find somewhere to fit in and it frustrated her. "Gally ended up with a bowl of food in his face."

Minho laughed at her statement, having seen the events. He didn't blame her for doing it and was surprised that Gally hadn't fought back. Although he assumed the other male had some kind of morals. If it had been anyone else he would've punched them in the face. "He deserved it."

"He really did." Georgia mused, a small smile tugging at her lips as she saw the amusement in his eyes. Maybe fitting in wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. She just needed to find some solid friends.

* * *

It was starting to get dark when Newt headed down to the lake in the middle of the woods. The Runners would be back in the Glade soon, and the doors would rumble shut. Billie had been gone a while, and Alby had instructed Newt to go and look for the young boy. He heard splashing, alerting him to the fact that Billie had most likely gone for a swim. Newt walked down towards the water, stopping and frowning at what he saw.

There was a girl in the water. Auburn hair spilled down past her shoulders, and Newt couldn't help but examine what he could see of her body. She was curvier than Georgia, their new arrival. It stunned him to realise that he was actually looking at Billie. Titch was not a small boy, but a girl in disguise. She spun to face him, freezing and raising her arms to cover her boobs.

"Billie?" he asked incredulously. Examining her now, he didn't see how they could ever have assumed she was a boy – although small, she had a fairly curvy figure. Her wide hazel eyes were rimmed by long, thick eyelashes and she had full lips and a button nose. Her facial features alone were delicate and feminine, and should have made her gender obvious. Yet none of the boys had ever guessed.

"You saw nothing," she replied quickly, panic flaring in her eyes. "Turn around."

Newt did as instructed, resisting the temptation to peek at her again as she waded out of the water and pulled on her clothes. When he turned back, she was stuffing her red hair into her beanie.

"Surprise," she said with a rueful smile.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Newt asked. He couldn't help but examine her in a new light. As a boy, Billie looked maybe twelve or thirteen. He thought this girl was probably closer to fifteen. At his question, she swallowed hard and looked at her feet. Clearly she was unhappy about her gender being discovered like this.

"I didn't want to be different."

"Well, you're not alone anymore," Newt reminded her, "Maybe it's time you tell people. They're going to find out. We should tell Alby, at least."

Billie shook her head fervently. "I don't want to."

"We have to," Newt insisted. Billie had been in the Glade two months, and no one had picked up on her secret until now. Perhaps it was just convenient timing now that another girl had arrived in the Glade. Yet Georgia had made no attempt to hide the truth, whereas Billie had successfully done just that. "He needs to know."

"No one needs to know," Billie protested, but Newt grabbed her arm and marched her back towards the village. He wasn't angry at her exactly, but he was a bit miffed to realise she had lied to them for so long. Alby saw his second-in-command walking over with Billie in tow, frowning slightly as he walked over.

"Newt."

"Billie has something to tell you," Newt announced before the girl could get a word in.

She scowled. "No, I don't."

"Yes, _she_ does." Newt emphasised the female pronoun, watching as Alby's eyes widened slightly. He reached up and tugged the beanie from Billie's head, looking troubled as her hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Why did you say you were a boy?"

"I didn't want to be different." Billie repeated the same words she had said to Newt. Her voice was small and she had the grace to look ashamed of herself. However, she also looked a bit frightened, as though she was scared about what being a girl would mean for her.

"You shouldn't have lied," Newt chastised her.

She rounded on him. "You shouldn't have perved on me while I was swimming, shuckface!"

"Alright, enough, both of you." Alby sounded exasperated. Newt couldn't blame him – first there had been the arrival of a new greenie, a girl no less, and now one of their own had also turned out to be female. Billie's revelation hadn't come at a very good time in terms of the fact they were already busy.

"Can I just keep pretending I'm a boy?" Billie asked desperately, glancing between Alby and Newt in the hope that one would show her sympathy.

"No." Newt said immediately.

Alby sighed. "There's another girl here now in any case, so you won't be alone."

"I still want to be a Builder though." Billie folded her arms over her chest, eyes sparking with determination. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not strong."

"Look, we don't care," Newt sounded a bit impatient with the whole situation. "You did your work fine before and I doubt that will change."

She glowered at him. "You care enough to make it a big deal that I'm a girl. What was I meant to do? You've seen how they ogle at Georgia."

Before Newt could reply, she stomped away, fixing her beanie in place before anyone else could see. She had wanted to reveal the truth on her own terms, but Newt had taken that away from her, and now Alby too. She was incensed that she was being forced to come out about it before she was ready, but what choice did she have? Either she told the others, or they would.

* * *

Georgia continued to hum the tune in her head as she moved around the infirmary. She wasn't sure where the song was from, but it seemed to be pretty ingrained in her brain. Every time she had a fleeting memory of the words it was gone before her mind could fully comprehend or grasp onto it. She looked up when she heard someone walk into the infirmary, noticing a limping Minho who grimaced with every step that he took.

"What happened?" She asked as she moved over to him, helping him onto one of the beds.

Minho felt the relief flood through him as he sat down, able to escape the pain of walking as he stretched his leg out with no small amount of wincing. "Just sprained my ankle I think."

"Hm." Georgia frowned as she tugged his shoe off and pushes his pants up so she could see his ankle clearly, grabbing it gingerly and examining it. It was already going a deep shade of purple.

Minho watched her, keeping himself propped up on his elbows. "How's it look?"

"Sore." Georgia commented as she moved to get a bandage to secure it.

"Feels it too." Minho sighed as he flopped back as she began to bandage it tightly, the movement causing him to wince every now and then. "Thanks."

Georgia smiled helping him as he pushed himself to his feet, eager to get out of the infirmary. "No worries."

"Thanks." He thanked her again, gripping her shoulder tightly as he avoided putting any pressure on his sore ankle.

"You should take it easy for a few days." Georgia suggested, knowing he would only make it worse if he continued to run on it.

Minho frowned, noticing for the first time that they were about the same height. She was tall for a girl he thought. "No running?"

"Definitely not." Georgia clarified, smirking when he groaned. She couldn't help but find it slightly amusing. "I'll help you back to your room."

"So, how'd you get med-jack?" He questioned as she helped him out of the infirmary and across the clearing towards the Runners' hut.

Georgia shrugged, helping him onto his bed when they reached the hut. "I can't really do anything else apparently."

"I'm sure that's not true, or you'd be a Slopper." Minho pointed out, happy to be on the bed and not having to worry about moving for the rest of the night. Georgia smiled slightly as she grabbed a pillow, helping him to prop up his sore ankle and make it comfortable for him.

"Yeah, well, it's not so bad."

Minho watched as she moved around the place. "It'll be better in a few days, right?"

"Should be. I'll keep an eye on it for you." Georgia smiled, glancing at him as he stretched out. "I should probably go. I'll see you later."

* * *

Alby calling a meeting of the Gladers was nothing unusual, but Billie couldn't help but feel anxious about the fact that she knew the meeting was about her. He and Newt wanted her to reveal her identity in public. She was outgoing, but she didn't like the thought of all attention suddenly turning upon her. Being one of the boys had been a safety net of sorts. She had found a sense of belonging among them, and now she was terrified the truth about her gender would take that away.

"Ready to tell everyone?" Newt asked as he walked up beside her. Billie couldn't help but glare at him. If Newt had just kept his mouth shut about this and let her take her own time, it wouldn't even be happening. She shook her head fervently.

"No."

"Come on." He gently nudged her forward. "You have to."

Billie walked over to Alby, noting the exchange of looks between him and Newt. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. No matter what, she was still the same person she'd always been, and she hoped that the rest of the Gladers didn't judge her too harshly for lying to them.

"Billie has something to share," Newt called out, the announcement making the assembled Gladers lapse into silence. As Billie had anticipated, all eyes were on her. Reaching up, Billie pulled off her beanie. There was a hushed quiet as her auburn hair tumbled down past her shoulders and they all realised what Newt and Alby already knew. She bowed her head and tried to ignore the feeling of so many curious eyes.

"You're a girl." It was Gally who spoke, freckled face contorting first in confusion, and then eyes widening in surprise.

"I'm not alone!" Georgia's pleased exclamation broke through the tension like a knife, and Billie exhaled slowly. Although Georgia had really been the first to know her secret, she was glad the other girl was acting as though it was a surprise. Beside her, Minho examined Billie with a frown.

"Wait, Titch is what now?"

"A girl." Georgia tilted her head in his direction. "For someone who's so fast, you're incredibly slow right now."

"Well, everyone can go back to work now," Newt called out, making the redhead's shoulders slump in relief. Billie remained still as the boys started getting to their feet. There was a lot of muttering and a lot of suspicious looks thrown her way. She attempted to ignore it all, yet she couldn't help but feel judged. Some of them would accept this, but others would take time. As they all filed out, he looked to Billie. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Billie examined the beanie in her hands, wishing it had the power to make her invisible. "That was just…intense."

"Walk with me." Newt strode from the main hut and, although slightly confused, Billie followed. She had not entirely forgiven him for his part in this, despite the fact that there was no hardness in his brown eyes when he looked at her now. "People won't respect you any less."

"I hope not," Billie murmured, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"I'm sorry, Billie." Newt stopped walking abruptly, swinging around to face her. His expression was solemn. He looked a bit uncomfortable as he glanced around, as though hoping they weren't overheard. "I didn't mean to see you like that, I wasn't…it wasn't intentional."

"Then why'd you force me to come clean?" Billie demanded. She knew that she was pushing, but she wanted an apology while Newt was in a remorseful mood. Although he was a gentle person, there was also a steely resolve to him, something she had noticed when he had pushed her into coming out about what she was.

"I thought it might be for the best." Newt raked his hair back, heaving a frustrated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

"I guess I might be able to accept your apology." Billie smiled a little. She'd only known Newt for a few months, but there was no malice in his pressure to make her reveal her gender. It had been irritating for Billie herself masquerading as a boy in an effort not to stand out. She wouldn't say he'd done her a favour, but he'd given her the push she had needed.

* * *

"How is it?" Minho asked Georgia, watching as she examined his ankle. His question prompted her to grab his foot and move it around, watching him as he winced.

"Still not healed enough." She announced, raising an eyebrow when he groaned in obvious displeasure. "What? A few days rest will do you good."

"I guess." Minho grumbled, wanting nothing more than to be back out in the Maze running. He was the Keeper of the runners after all.

Georgia stood up from where she had been sitting to put the bandage back on his ankle, resting her hands on her hips. "Need anything?"

"Some company would be nice." Minho admitted. Everyone else was out working and he was stuck in his bed. It had begun to get lonely, and even thought they ran separate parts of the Maze during the day, he at least had something to keep him busy. He didn't when he was in bed.

"Alright." Georgia smiled as she sat down on the edge of his bed, glancing around the room. She hadn't really taken notice of any of the buildings with the exception of the infirmary. "You okay?" Minho asked, watching as she looked around his room.

Georgia looked over at him, bringing her legs up on the bed and crossing them. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"How do you feel about Billie being a girl?" The others girl's secret was not out and most of the Gladers had taken it well, with a few exceptions not happy that she'd been keeping her gender a secret the whole time. Although none of them had even really thought her to be anything other than a boy.

Georgia shrugged. She wasn't bothered either way if she had to be perfectly honest. "It's nice to not be the only one. It gets annoying at times."

Minho frowned. He was unsure if she was referring to the situation with Billie or not. "What does?"

"Being a girl surrounded by guys." She clarified, picking at the blanket when she noticed a loose thread. Upon finding it to be disinteresting, she went about tugging her hair from it confines and braiding it back to keep it from falling in her eyes.

"Ah." He nodded, watching as she began to braid her hair. Watching her before he blurted out his thoughts. "You're pretty."

Georgia blinked, taking in the compliment for a moment before her cheeks turned a vibrant shade of red, causing her to avoid eye contact with Minho as she finished her hair. "Thanks."

Minho could feel how the other Glader was suddenly uncomfortable and decided to change the subject, watching as she flopped back on the bed beside him, but refusing to let their limbs touch in any way. "When can I run again?"

"Couple of days." She answered, glancing at him when he let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry."

"I'll live." He shrugged, raking a hand through his hair. "Have any other patients?"

Georgia shook her head, unable to hide her smile at the thought of not having to deal with any other whinging Gladers that day. "Not today."


	3. The Storm

**Chapter Three: The Storm**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, we didn't get a whole lot of feedback for last chapter. Reviews are always much appreciated, they might even encourage faster updates!**

* * *

Billie craned her neck to peer up at the huge wall that separated the Glade from the Maze. One of the boys, Napoleon, was tugging himself up the ivy towards the top of the wall. It made her feel concerned, and she glanced across at Newt and Gally, who were watching with guarded expressions on their faces. In fact, many of the Gladers had stopped their duties to watch what was happening.

"What is he doing?" Billie glanced at the boys, wondering where Alby was and if he'd sanctioned this.

"Climbing the wall," Newt responded without tearing his gaze away. Napoleon was possibly the same age as Billie, small and nimble. He was fast on his feet too, with a ready smile. Napoleon was quite new, the Glader who'd come up between Billie and Georgia's arrivals.

She frowned. "That doesn't seem safe."

"Nothing to do with the maze is safe." Gally grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and darting a glare in her direction before focusing on the boy. There were some others near the foot of the wall shouting encouragement and swinging ropes of ivy for him to grab onto.

"We should get him down." Billie gnawed at her lip. He had gotten a fair way up the wall, but she knew he would be beginning to get tired by now. There was a sick feeling in her stomach, the knowledge that this couldn't end well. How was he meant to get down the other side?

They all continued to watch Napoleon as he made his way up the wall however the higher he got, the harder it became for him to keep a firm grip on the wall. As he tried to pull himself higher up he slipped, falling down the side of the wall with a scream before hitting the ground with a hard thud. Billie grimaced as she looked down at his mangled body. The nausea intensified, and she had to fight back the urge to vomit.

"Great," Gally muttered under his breath, turning away from the mess that was Napoleon's broken body.

"Great?" Billie demanded, folding her arms and stepping forward. Gally was almost a foot taller than her and built like a tank, but in her moment of anger, she didn't care about that. "Excuse me, _great_? Napoleon just died, and you're annoyed?"

"We're trying to find a way out." Gally pointed insistently at the wall behind them. Billie couldn't tear her gaze away from Napoleon's body, and she didn't envy the boys who'd be responsible for cleaning him up and burying him. Just another loss to the Gladers, just another failed attempt to explore the world outside.

"I don't see you offering to climb," she responded dryly.

"I'm too heavy to climb," he snapped back, balling his hands into fists, "We need the smaller people so we can help hoist them up."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Billie headed back towards the huts. She was already sick and tired of Gally, and using other people to do his dirty work seemed low to her. She couldn't believe he was more irritated at Napoleon's failure than the fact that he'd fallen to his death from that wall. She hadn't been in the Glade long, but she knew the dangers they faced. The Maze wasn't safe for them – but that didn't stop them yearning to find out more.

* * *

It felt to Billie that the month flew by, and before they knew it they were welcoming another greenie – a boy named Alexander. She knew every time the box came up now she'd be curious as to whether it was another girl. The celebrations were always her favourite. They were a chance to unwind and forget for a few hours that they were trapped in this place, with no idea of why or how to escape.

Spinning around close to the flames, Billie didn't fail to notice that Newt's gaze was fixed on her. It made her feel secretly pleased, although she'd never admit it. Usually not one for male attention, there was something different about the way Newt looked at her. Since the reveal that she was a girl, many of the boys had looked at her in a different way. Newt's gaze was less lustful and more…intense. Her body covered in a light sheen of sweat, Billie dropped down to sit on a log near the fire. Moments later, she was joined by Newt, who sat beside her with a bottle of Gally's concoction.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Warm," Billie admitted, sweeping her auburn hair off the back off her neck. Did Newt's presence make her feel warmer, or was it only the fire? Perhaps it was a mix of both and the strong, possibly alcoholic drink that Gally made for these celebrations. She took the bottle from Newt and had a deep swig, before handing it back to him.

Billie glanced around the bonfire. She had always loved people-watching, which was part of why she didn't like being the centre of attention. It hadn't escaped her notice that Minho and Georgia were quickly becoming good friends. Generally when the older girl wasn't hanging around with Billie, she could be found with Minho and several of the other Runners. It was no secret that Georgia wanted to become a Runner herself, although Billie couldn't wrap her head around why.

Newt slipped an arm around her shoulders and Billie leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. For a few peaceful moments, there was quiet between the pair of them as they listened to the racket that the others were making. In times like this, Billie could temporarily forget where they were and what was out there. He pressed a feather-light kiss to her cheek, surprising her. Lifting her head, she examined her fellow Glader.

"Are you shy?" Billie asked, quirking an eyebrow at Newt's coy displays of affection. He shook his head in response and she leaned closer, a thrill of daring coming over her. "Then maybe you could kiss me somewhere other than my cheek."

Newt was more than happy to comply, pressing his lips to hers. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. This had been exactly what she'd wanted. Wondering if she had ever done this before, Billie shifted closer to drape her arms around his neck. Fortunately, the others were too busy with the celebration to make a scene about it, which was nice for Billie. She wanted this moment to be for them.

Newt reached out and caught the hem of her shirt, tugging her closer and onto his lap. Her arms tightened around him and she deepened the kiss. Part of her was wondering what she was doing and where this could possibly go, but the other part didn't care. She wriggled around in his lap, but Newt gripped her by the hips and drew back.

"Stop." His voice was husky and for a moment Billie was confused, before she realised that he wanted her to stop because he was getting very turned on by her delighted squirming. She wasn't entirely sure what to do with that knowledge.

"But you like it," she teased breathlessly.

"A little too much," Newt admitted, his cheeks looking red in the firelight. Easing herself to her feet, Billie offered him a grin before skipping off, feeling immensely satisfied with herself. She was giddy with excitement over the kiss. If there was any boy in the Glade whose attention she did want, it was Newt's…and it seemed she certainly had it.

* * *

"Georgia!" Georgia looked up from her drink as she heard her name called. She wasn't the newest addition to the Glade anymore, but she still felt out of place among the others. She was definitely surprised to see Minho beckoning her over to him and his little group of Runners. Aside from Billie, he had been the most welcoming. "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled, fingering the cup in her hand.

Minho grinned at her, looking around as the others danced and yelled around them. "Enjoying the festivities?"

"They're good." She nodded, taking another sip of the godawful drink in her hand. At least it made her feel warm and fuzzy. "Are you having fun?"

"I am." He answered as he sipped his own drink, almost spitting it out as he saw Newt and Billie across the fire.

Georgia frowned as she watched him, not having noticed what he was laughing at. "What?"

"Those two." Minho shook his head as he pointed them out, watching as Georgia began to laugh with him. "He likes her."

"It's cute." Georgia pointed out with a small grin before stifling a yawn. She was beginning to grow tired and didn't want to stick around to watch Newt and Billie eat each other's faces. "I might head to bed."

"Need an escort?" Minho offered, finishing his drink and dumping the cup.

Georgia smiled, kissing his cheek as she put her own cup down. "If you want to."

* * *

Minho always felt alive when he was running. A lot of the others hated it, and would get back to the Glade and complain. But he liked the way his muscles would ache after a day in the Maze, another day exploring and attempting to find a way out. In the few months he had been there, they hadn't discovered much, although they were inching ever closer to mapping out the entire Maze. Today Minho's companion was Newt, who constantly seemed like he was in another world, barely responding to Minho's statements and questions.

"So how is your little romance going?" Minho couldn't help but tease, a grin spreading across his features. The words certainly got Newt's attention – the British boy's head whipped around and his brow furrowed at the question.

"What romance?"

"Oh, was I mistaken in seeing you and Billie kissing?" Minho nudged him in the ribs. He wasn't always the most observant, but he certainly hadn't missed Newt and Billie's passionate make-out session by the bonfire on the night of Alexander's celebration. "She was in your lap and everything."

Newt raked his hair back. "I know."

"Told you that you'd kiss." Minho smirked. It had been obvious to him for a little while that Newt was attracted to the redhead. He'd admitted to Minho that he found her pretty, and Minho had guessed it would only be a matter of time before something happened between the two of them.

Newt went red. "Shut up."

"What?" Minho pressed, wondering why this subject embarrassed the normally cool and calm Newt. "Did you wanna do more than kiss?"

Newt raked his hair back, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah."

"Then you should do more than kiss," Minho encouraged him as they turned a corner, shrugging his shoulders. "She didn't seem like she minded the other night."

"I'm not just gonna jump her," Newt protested, shaking his head fervently. "I don't want her to think I just want sex."

Minho smirked. "But you do."

"Shut up, shuck-face." Newt scowled at Minho's delighted laughter. Minho could tell that talking about the topic was embarrassing for him, but he didn't see why it was an issue. They knew very little about their past lives, but throwing two girls into the mix within the Glade meant that hormones were riled up. Newt might usually be calm and collected, but when Billie was around, things changed.

* * *

Billie watched Georgia as she handed her more supplies. The other girl had been awfully quiet for most of the morning, which was somewhat surprising to Billie. She wasn't a loud person, but she usually was more vocal.

"You and Minho seem to be getting on."

Georgia shrugged, raking her hair back out of her face. "He's nice, sometimes."

"He seems like he likes you." Billie winked at her, helping her organise the supplies they had just pulled from the box.

"I think we are just friends." Georgia informed her, wanting nothing more than to turn the conversation away from her and Minho. "How's Newt? I saw you kissing."

"Newt's good." Billie flushed at her words, going a deeper shade of red when her friend winked at her. "What?"

Georgia shrugged, leaning against one of the shelves so she could face Billie properly. "It's cute. You're so smitten."

"He's just really sweet." Billie defended. Newt was such a kind and warm person, and she had found herself falling hard for him. "How's being a med-jack working out for you?"

Georgia sighed heavily. It wasn't the worst thing she could be doing, but she still felt horribly useless. It was better than cooking at the very least. "It's okay so far."

"Maybe it's the job for you." Billie smiled, hoping the other girl was beginning to settle in.

"Maybe, I guess I'll find out." She admitted, sitting down once they had finished packing everything around. "I reckon being a Runner would be fun."

"Not this again." Billie groaned, flopping down beside Georgia, giving her a knowing look. "Being a Runner is not fun."

"I guess I won't know." Georgia mumbled, picking at the grass. She was irritated that no one was willing to give her a chance.

Billie shook her head before nudging her gently, a grin spreading across her face as she turned the conversation "You should make a move on Minho."

"Why?" Georgia frowned, not quite sure what Billie meant.

"You like him." Billie rolled her eyes, seeing right through her friend's act. "Boys have no brains. You should make the first move."

* * *

Billie tossed and turned in her bed as thunder rumbled overhead. Even behind closed eyelids she could see the flashes of lightning that came with it. She'd since been relocated to a different hut after the discovery that she was a girl, a hut she shared with Georgia. The other girl wasn't in bed, and the storm combined with a sense of loneliness made Billie feel restless. She debated a wild idea, before she eased herself to her feet and headed to the Runners' hut.

Leaning in the doorway, she examined Newt as he slept in one of the beds closest to the door. He looked peaceful. She hated to disrupt that, but some part of Billie had felt isolated since her secret had been revealed, and Newt had been one of the few people she still considered herself close to. Hesitating for only a moment, she slipped in bed beside Newt, settling herself in as he stirred.

"Hey. Sorry, I couldn't sleep. Is this okay?"

"Sure," Newt sounded half-asleep, but he shifted across to give her some more space in the narrow bed.

"I can hear them in the Maze," Billie whispered, and they both knew she was talking about the Grievers. She could hear their shrill wailing even above the low growl of the thunder. It made a shiver run down her spine. Newt slipped an arm around her, rubbing her back and making her relax despite herself.

"It's okay," he assured her.

"I like it when we kissed, you know," she murmured, rolling over so that she was facing him. He was so close that she could feel his soft breath on her cheek, but it didn't make her uncomfortable at all. Around Newt, she felt safe.

"So did I," he said.

"I wanna do it again sometime," Billie stated, more boldly than she felt. What if he didn't want to? What if she had misunderstood the situation, and it had just been one of those things that happened? Rather than offer a verbal response, Newt leaned in and kissed her, gently at first but then with more passion.

Billie draped her arms around his neck, sincerely hoping that the other Runners were asleep and that they weren't about to be mocked for their make-out session. Newt's arms shifted under the blankets, one hand shifting to grasp at her waist, the other winding into her auburn hair and making her gasp. The sound caused him to smirk, lips trailing down her neck. It made Billie feel tingles of pleasure, especially when he nibbled lightly at the tender skin there. There was some kind of heat within her, something she hadn't experienced before, but welcome nonetheless.

As Newt's hands roamed and his lips brushed soft kisses to her collarbone, Billie took one of his hands and slipped it beneath the hem of her shirt. She didn't know if he'd touch her there anyway, but with her silent permission, Newt slid his hand up to grope at her breast. Billie wasn't quite able to suppress a soft moan, squirming around in pleasure. He sucked in his breath at her rutting against him, and she gave him a wicked grin.

"Does that feel good?" she asked quietly, although she could feel that their hot and heavy kissing had excited him. She shifted a little so that she was beneath him, rocking against his arousal. Newt groaned low in his throat, reaching up to slip her shirt over her head. His lips and teeth grazed her neck, and she was sure she was going to leave hickeys. Billie let her head fall back against the pillow, overcome by these new sensations – the burning heat of desire, the fast pounding of her heart.

Newt's hands found her breasts again, and Billie found herself wanting more. She wasn't entirely sure what more was, but Newt was making her feel weak in the best of ways. He drew back to examine her, brown eyes traversing her face and body. She offered him an encouraging smile, but he rolled off her and flopped beside her, exhaling slowly.

"I'm tired. Can we keep kissing tomorrow?"

Billie nodded, a little disappointed but remembering that she had woken him up. She picked her shirt up and tugged it back on, uncertain as to whether Newt wanted her to stay or go. He answered the unspoken question by slipping an arm around her waist and holding her close. Although the storm hadn't stopped yet, Billie was enveloped by a sense of peace. Here with Newt, it was like the outside world didn't exist. He had been one of her closest friends for months – but now, knowing they had a mutual attraction, something daring in her wanted to be more than friends.

* * *

Georgia didn't know why, but she hated storms. She assumed it must have been something subconscious from when she was younger, something that she unable to access. She had noticed she wasn't the only one who was awake in the Glade. She'd been watching Minho chat with a few of the others, deciding to wander over and sit beside him once he had given up chatting and flopped on a dry patch of grass that was shaded by one of the wooden structures.

"Hey." Minho greeted her, glancing up at her.

Georgia ran a hand through her hair, shaking out some of the water the dripped on her. "Why're you still awake?"

"Can't sleep. How about you?" He shrugged, smiling at her.

"I hate storms." She sighed heavily, resting her arms on her knees as she watched the rain.

Minho nodded, watching her for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "We could sneak into the main hut."

Georgia mulled the thought over in her brain, wondering what would be in there that could occupy their time. "Oh?"

"Some of Gally's drink is in there. If you don't wanna sleep we could sit and have some." He offered, pushing himself to his feet and offering her a hand.

"Sure. Let's go." Georgia took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet and following him into the hut.

Minho searched around the hut for a few moments before pulling out one of the bottles. He examined it for a moment before taking a sip and hanging it to Georgia. She took a sip, unable to stop herself from screwing her face up at the taste. It wasn't the most pleasant of things, but it got them drunk and that was all that mattered.

Minho chuckled when he saw her expression. "Takes a while to get used to it."

"It's not too bad." She grinned, having another sip as she adjusted to her taste.

Minho took the bottle from her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Georgia used that as an opportunity to press her lips against his, pressing closer as he reciprocated the kiss. His arm shifted from her shoulders to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his.

Minho drew back slightly, pushing her hair from her face as she smiled at him. Minho kissed her again, a groan slipping from his lips as she ran her hands down his chest, her fingers gripping the fabric tightly.

"Tease." Minho groaned against her lips, his grip on her waist tightening.

"Do something about it then." She grinned, feeling his hands trails from her waist to rest on her ass.

"You've got a nice butt." He mused as he squeezed lightly.

Georgia laughed, kissing his cheek. "I grew it myself."

* * *

Georgia stared at the ceiling of the hut as she listened to the storm raging on outside. Over the past few days, the weather hadn't let up. The days were tolerable, but the nights were difficult. Every now and then a crack of thunder would break through the rain and make her flinch. She sighed heavily as she slipped out of the bed, careful not to disturb any of the others as she tugged her blanket around her shoulders and tiptoed over to the Runners' hut, watching the rain fall. She heard a few of the other rolling around in their bed and glanced over at Minho who had stirred and had rolled himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he watched her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, stifling a yawn mid-sentence.

"I can't sleep." She explained as he walked over to her.

Minho nodded, leaning against the doorframe beside her. "Fair enough."

"Why are you up?" She questioned, jumping when another rumble of thunder sounded.

"It's just a storm, Georgia." He commented as he watched her, his hand resting on her waist.

Georgia gnawed at her lip. "I know, but I don't like it.'

Minho stood with her for a few more moments before yawning and wandering back over to his bed, crawling back under the blanket and stretching out. Georgia watched him for a moment before walking over and crawling in beside him. He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as he pulled her close to him, resting his arm around her waist as she buried her face in his chest. Minho lay there for a few moments before a pungent smell reached his nose, prompting him to sit up.

"I smell smoke." Her frowned as the roof of the building began to cave in. Both he and Georgia, along with the other runners, scrambled to their feet. He grabbed Georgia's arm, tugging her alone behind him and yelling at the others. "Come on!"

* * *

Billie was woken by Newt's snoring from where she lay beside him, and the rain pelting down on the roof. Just as she'd anticipated, she felt safer sharing a bed with him, although every now and then he would drape his arm loosely around her waist. She couldn't say she minded overly. Most nights they slept in her hut when they shared a bed, because it was only herself and Georgia otherwise. She felt Newt stir beside her, his fingers gently stroking her hair back from her face as she opened her eyes, blinking sleepily up at him.

"You're cute," she stated.

He grinned. "Not as cute as you."

Billie shifted a little, raising her eyebrows. "Are you flirting with me, Newt?"

"Maybe," he confessed, mischief glittering in his brown eyes. Billie leaned in and kissed him boldly, something they'd been doing more and more frequently over the past few days. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer against her. She couldn't help but giggle against his lips, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Something amusing?" he asked.

"You tell me." Billie trailed her fingers down his chest, causing Newt to raise his eyebrows as if uncertain of her intentions. However, Newt frowned and clambered off her, sitting up.

"Do you smell that?"

Billie sniffed the air. Smoke. She followed him as he got his feet and exited the building, only to realise that the Runners' building seemed to have caved in. Newt jogged over as Minho and Georgia stumbled out of the wreckage. Billie followed, glancing between the Runners and their hut.

"What happened?"

"The building collapsed," Minho informed them, raking a hand through his hair.

"Is anyone still inside?" Newt asked, sounding alarmed.

Minho shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"I'll go look," Billie volunteered. She was the smallest of them, and could probably crawl in through the gaps. She headed over to the ruined hut, aware of Newt hot on her heels. Chewing her lip as she surveyed the damage, Billie crawled in under one of the fallen poles, coughing at the dust that rose around her. Newt crouched down by the opening, peering in after her.

"See anyone?" he asked.

It took Billie a few moments before she could adjust to the darkness, but when her eyes accustomed, she wished that they hadn't. A motionless body, blood across their head, stared at her with sightless eyes. She swallowed hard and fought to control the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. If she freaked out she might bring the unstable building down.

"I see a body." She paused, then made a decision. "I'm gonna take a closer look."

"Be careful," Newt cautioned her.

Billie crawled over to the body. She vaguely recognised him now that she could see him properly. Marco, one of the other Runners. She fought the urge to gag as the metallic scent of blood rose from his broken body.

"There's a lot of blood," she murmured. Beginning to feel nauseous, she crawled away from Marco's body and towards the space she had crept in through. Newt took her head and helped her to get up and extricate herself from the ruined building. Billie took a deep breath, trying to focus on anything but the glassy eyed stare of Marco's corpse. First Napoleon and now this. There had always been danger before, but now that death had come to the Glade, it didn't seem like it was going anywhere fast.


End file.
